


Movie Night

by Pathryn34



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fem!Cas, Grieving Sam Winchester, Other, Sastiel - Freeform, samcas, they/them cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathryn34/pseuds/Pathryn34
Summary: A one shot related to my larger work, After & Yet Before. You may want to read it before this.So you’re not lost, this is my Sastiel headcanon of Sam’s life in 15.20 after Dean died. That’s the MCD.Cas had to take a female vessel to be with Sam. Dean is their biological child.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/ Castiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Movie nights take on new meaning.

Dean had called Tuesday night “Movie Night.” If they weren’t on a case, every Tuesday they would watch movies in Sam’s room. 

Whoever was in the Bunker was forced to take part. Sometimes it was just Sam and Dean. When Cas was there, Sam and Cas would sit on the bed and Dean took the chair next to Sam. When Jack joined in, he had a chair on the other side of Cas. 

Sam remembered Dean forcing them to watch Tombstone, Footloose, and all the Clint Eastwood movies. Even the ones with Clyde. 

Sam remembered complaining. 

Now what he wouldn’t give to watch a movie with his brother again. Any movie. 

After Dean died, Sam just couldn’t bring himself to continue the tradition. It was too painful. 

Cas understood. They never pushed for movie night. Instead they would just watch a series together on the TV in the living room. 

But Dean was old enough to be interested in movies now, and there were just some movies every kid should watch. 

So, to honor his brother, they were going to watch a movie every Tuesday night. Even though Sam knew he’d miss his brother terribly. But, then again, he always missed Dean terribly. So why deprive his family? 

They chose Mary Poppins for the first one because Cas hadn’t seen it and Dean requested it, because it had kids like him. 

Sam had Cas on one side and little Dean on the other. Being surrounded by loved ones made the pain bearable, but he still wished his brother could be there. 

He remembered the Christmas they were sure would be their last, finding out Dean had never watched Mary Poppins. So Sam had made sure they did. 

Tears pricked his eyes as he remembered the joy Dean had watching it. 

The same joy little Dean watched it with now. 

But, apparently the excitement was a little to much, for right at the end, little eyes drooped and Dean was fast asleep. 

“I’ll take him to bed,” offered Sam. 

“Are you sure? I could set up a different movie while you do that, if you wouldn’t mind,” Cas replied. 

Sam could deny Cas little. Anything to make them happy. 

“Sure, Cas. I’ll be right back,” Sam said.

“I’ll make popcorn,” Cas explained as they went to the kitchen. 

Sam put Dean to bed. He looked at him lovingly, and kissed him on the forehead. 

“Good night, Dean,” he wished softly. Thinking how sad it is that the two Deans he loved so much would never meet. Well, in this life. 

Shaking his melancholy mood for Cas’ benefit, he went back to the living room. Cas was waiting. 

Sam set down and Cas put the popcorn between Sam’s legs so it wouldn’t fall. 

Sam couldn’t tell you the movie they were watching, because every time Cas would get popcorn, they would do so in such a way it would rub against Sam in a very sensitive place. It was highly distracting. 

When Cas started rubbing in a circular motion, Sam had to look at Cas to see if they knew what they were doing. But Cas was watching the movie and eating popcorn, in a way that was also distracting. 

Sam decided Cas didn’t realize what they were doing. And Cas kept doing it. Until Sam strained at his zipper from the excitement Cas’ touch caused. 

Sam tried to play it cool, so that Cas wouldn’t notice, but then Cas hand came into contact with his bulge, instead of it going down into the popcorn container, it went up to unzip his fly. 

“Is this okay, Sam?” Cas asked inquisitively. 

“Y-yes. Wait, were you doing that on purpose?” Sam wondered aloud. 

Cas blushed a rare blush. 

“It's something I always dreamed of doing all those movie nights in your bed. Remember how I told you I would watch TV while you slept, and I wanted to do those things with you? Well, every night we would watch movies, I would feel your warmth pressed up to me on the too small bed, and be reminded of those desires. But, we weren’t alone…. and I thought you wouldn’t want my touch, anyway,” Cas confessed. 

The knowledge rocked Sam. Much like finding out Cas had had fantasies of them together. And he wondered what all Cas had wanted to do. 

“We’re alone now,” he leaned over to whisper in Cas’ ear. “What else did you want to do to me? I’m all yours,” Sam offered, then he teased Cas’ earlobe with his mouth. 

Cas responded by reaching over and undoing Sam’s pants, then putting their hand down his underwear to encircle him and stroke up and down. 

“I wanted to see how you felt in my hand. I wanted to see how you would respond,” Cas answered as they continued to stroke. “I wanted to see if I could make you moan like I watched people on your television do.” 

Cas definitely succeeded there. 

“I wanted you to let me take your clothes off, so I could see you,” Cas continued. 

“Anything you want, Cas,” Sam acquiesced readily. 

Cas stopped stroking to kneel in front of Sam to remove his jeans and underwear, then slid up his body to remove his shirts all at once. 

As soon as Sam was naked, Cas kissed him hungrily. 

“I wanted you to strip me, Sam.”

Sam eagerly complied. 

“I wanted to taste you.” 

Sam could only weakly nod. And Cas’ mouth descended. 

That intense pleasure that only Cas could give him hit Sam hard. He would never get used to it and he never wanted to. 

He did, however, want to, try at least, to return the favor. 

“May I taste you, Cas?” With Cas’ questioning eyebrow raise while they were still pleasuring Sam, Sam reached down to rotate Cas, now that was a sensation, where they were now exposed to him. 

And he began to lick, and suck, and nibble and taste. 

Each of his movements caused Cas to suck harder. 

The experience was mind blowing. 

Sam inserted two fingers into Cas’ wetness, seeking that most pleasurable spot while he continued to devour. 

Soon Cas came and came and came, but kept licking and sucking oh so expertly until Sam was at the brink. Then they stopped. 

Sam was so suddenly bereft he couldn’t contain his disappointed whimper. 

Cas turned themselves over where they were straddling Sam. His throbbing self pressed between their stomachs. 

Cas ran their fingers through Sam’s hair. 

“I wanted to ride you, Sam. May I?”

Sam’s breath caught and he groaned a yes. 

Then Cas’ warm tight heat was surrounding him. Sam placed his hand where his thumb was on Cas in such a way that every movement stroked them to add to their pleasure. 

They rode Sam at an ever increasing pace until it was a gallop. 

The pleasure was mind blowing. All Sam could do was hold on and caress Cas. With his hand, with his mouth. 

Cas, again, came and came, while Sam struggled to hold on. To not finish too quickly. To enjoy this as long as possible. 

But, all to soon, Sam exploded like warm champagne. His body wracked with the throes of his exquisitely intense release as Cas rode the wave to their own. 

They held each other, sweaty and replete. 

Sam marveled at his good fortune at having Cas in his life like this, especially when he realized… 

“Cas, have you really wanted to do that or did you know that tonight was going to be painful for me and wanted to help?” 

Cas kissed him gently. 

“Both, Sam. Both.”


End file.
